1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein generally relate to methods and systems and, more particularly, to mechanisms and techniques for controlling an output of a seismic source.
2. Discussion of the Background
Reflection seismology is a method of geophysical exploration to determine the properties of a portion of a subsurface layer in the earth, which information is especially helpful in the oil and gas industry. Marine reflection seismology is based on the use of a controlled source that sends energy waves into the earth. By measuring the time it takes for the reflections to come back to plural receivers, it is possible to estimate the depth and/or composition of the features causing such reflections. These features may be associated with subterranean hydrocarbon deposits.
For marine applications, sources are essentially impulsive (e.g., compressed air is suddenly allowed to expand). One of the most used sources are airguns which produce a high amount of acoustics energy over a short time. Such a source is towed by a vessel either at the water surface or at a certain depth. The acoustic waves from the airgun propagate in all directions. A commonly agreed useful frequency range of the emitted acoustic waves is between 6 and 300 Hz. However, the frequency content of the impulsive sources is not fully controllable and different sources are selected depending on the needs of a particular survey
Thus, based at least on the above limitations of the existing sources there is a need to develop new sources that will eliminate or minimize their impact on the environment, also be more reliable, and have an extended lifetime. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the afore-described problems and drawbacks.